User talk:Monkeypolice188
DON'T BOTHER MESSAGING ME UNLESS YOU'RE GONNA BE NICE HERE, BECAUSE MONK ISN'T A VERY HAPPY BUNNY RIGHT NOW. I'VE BEEN THREATENED BY NUMEROUS USERS OVER THE LAST 24 HOURS. I DON'T ACCEPT THIS AND DO NOT HOLD ANY RESPONSIBILITY. PS: IF YOU WANT ME DEMOTED, SAY IT TO MY FACE INSTEAD OF TAKING IT TO WIKIA STAFF. Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Chin Up, Boss Obviously I've not really been involved, but try not to let these users that have been attacking you get you down. You've done great work around here, it'd be a shame to see your excellent contributions suffer because of the unfair actions of others. Hope you get back to it soon! 12:46, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks man. I appreciate it buddy. But what has happened in the last 24 hours cannot be changed. I've lost my reputation as an Admin here. I don't feel very good around here anymore. Unless I receive apologies, that's it. Monk Talk 13:35, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I say he's a lost cause. He even threatened me for accusation just now yet in reality, he's not even trying. I merely shrug it off because simply put, he likes to make obvious lies and talk like a smart@$$ he is, so when he comes back for the next two weeks and makes childish insults, I suggest we let Wikia know and block him and his IP address altogether. 13:38, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah. You're probably right. But I can't even be bothered with his shit anymore. People who make up lies and can actually be bothered to write humongous paragraphs with threatening behavior embedded in them are really, really desperate people. Thanks, Johnny, for the help there. I can't help reacting like I did. Purely my ADHD. But hey, I'll try pull through. :::I doubt Wikia Staff will take action against me, either. Monk Talk 13:41, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Then allow me to do so for you. I'm not an admin myself, as I can't do a better job like you (a rollback is fine, but its as far as I could go) so the only thing I can do is like Wikia Staff know about this. Hell, I'm autistic myself, but I know the fact that him bringing that up as an excuse only made himself a bigger target so it's only a matter of time because let's face it; I've experienced similar acts from other users' stupidities back then. Even as a kid it never affected me one bit, only goes to show that I'm not hesitant to fire back. As for you, just hang in there. You'll get your edge back. 13:45, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Also, it wasn't your fault. As for your adminship, you deserve it more than I do. If I was an admin, I would've been demoted right off the bat due to my lack of experience, heh. 13:59, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Wikia Staff I reported Mr. Zuul to the Wikia Staff and showed them a proof of a screenshot. He'll be getting more than a simple two-week ban, so you're good. ;) 14:22, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Mr Zuul Ignore him, he's just trying it on. Due to the severity of threats against staff, he has been banned. For the record, I would defend you against any demotion request, as (I'm sure of it) would other staff members here. Chin up, bud. Leo68 (talk) 17:09, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks man. I don't know what I'd do without you guys. Monk Talk 17:28, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :We're here for something lol, even if it's cheering you up when an asshat thinks he's right and wants you to believe him ;) Leo68 (talk) 18:29, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Keep your chin up Monk. Users like that are ten-a-penny, they pop up and disappear like that. The fact that he thinks you need to be demoted for it says more about him than it does about you. Don't let it get to you, we've all had the same experience. Sam Talk 19:53, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Not to mention that I was unintentionally blocked by Wikia, which pissed me off, even after they shorty overthrew the ban. It took me a full day to recover and I did, so I had a similar experience like that. Looking at his contributions, he seems to have gotten in trouble in similar way on Fallout wiki, too, last month. Also, take a look at this: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:972297 20:09, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::*Smells bullshit* So what!? I have ADHD but I don't make a whole fucking article about it. I'm not reading that shit. He wasn't even banned with anything to do with his condition. Monk Talk 20:12, January 9, 2016 (UTC) That Mr. Zuul guy is quite the jerkass, isn't he? I bet this isn't the first time he's tried to do such a thing.--KoopaGalaxain (talk) 20:19, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :::How humiliating this is for me. I fucking give up. I'm resigning in a few days. Monk Talk 20:22, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::I guess I can't stop whatever your final decision is, but I hope you don't resign. You're on top of your game! You were recently named this Wiki's Wikian of the Year! I'm one of the admins on the Godzilla Wiki, and I've been through this stuff very often. I hope you stay, friend. You've been so nice and kind in explaining things for me and getting me up to speed here. Some little jerk bashing profanities and threatening language on a keyboard is absolutely worthless compared to you.--KoopaGalaxain (talk) 20:30, January 9, 2016 (UTC) I echo the sentiments of many of the comments on that post. If Monk had banned him because of his autism (which I wholeheartedly know and believe he didn't), then it would be an issue. As yet another commenter said, we are volunteers on a website and not psychologists, and that his autism may explain the reason for his outburst but it doesn't necessarily excuse it. As someone with friends who have autism, I find it unsettling that some people appear to use "autism" as an excuse to behave in a certain and sometimes unpleasant way (remember Sean.shn?), which could lead to further rammifications down the line. Sam Talk 20:25, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks guys, but this may be the near end. I dunno. Gotta think it through. I've lost my reputation recently, I've been in three difficult situations in 3 days. I'm not sure that I'm seen as a good admin anymore. Monk Talk 20:38, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::452 claimed he was reporting Andre and 558 for "harassment" on the Saints Row Wiki, though nothing came of it. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but 452 has to prove you were harassing him, and the people on Wiki Central said they can't usually deal with cases on individual Wikis. With regards to your capabilities, you should continue doing what you feel is right regardless of how you may be perceived. The support you've received from this community should give you an idea of how you are viewed. Sam Talk 20:43, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Alright, apparently Wikia had banned me again without any reason by VSTF who claimed that I was vandalizing or disrupting, or even spamming, when I was doing nothing wrong. I'm just waiting for Wikia to have a word on why they banned me without reason... 22:48, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::what? Just now? I feel responsible for your ban now :/ Monk Talk 23:04, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::It wasn't you, but Wikia itself. It happened 3 days ago, too. I was unable to do any edits on ALL Wikias, not just here. You and other admins/'crats never banned me unless I clearly did something wrong. Its like I've been a target by Wikia itself for IDK what reason, and I'm looking for answers from them, so you're good. 23:06, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::About that person 452, we had a misunderstanding, but now we are okay with that. Yep, he banned me too and I did the same for him, I wanted him to see the feeling of being banned without a explicit reason. But neither I or him, are banned right now. About Mr Zuul, don't worry about him, brother ! People here are right, you are an excellent Admin, a great person. General9913 (talk) 21:17, January 12, 2016 (UTC) I see Ah I see, sadly i didn't know Kirkstall, whoops! sorry >< I live in Bradford temporary. hehe mate. iDanny 15:17, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, talk about the thanks, I forgot it's you the one who responded. whoops! Thanks to you. (even SJW though). 15:31, January 11, 2016 (UTC)Dean Talk You live in Kirkstall? Hmm, is it far from where I am now? Dëan Talk 15:43, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Not far mate. Depending what part, I'd say the furthest would be about 7 or 8 miles from me. Monk Talk 15:44, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :I see. I would love to move to Kirkstall but first I have to finish my education and IDK how much does it cost to move from Newport to Kirkstall. >.< Dëan Talk 16:20, January 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Navbox weird thingy I think it's because you didn't close the div tag within the navbox. Missing closing tags can cause glitches like that. 17:33, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Mule See this. and this. and this. 22:44, January 12, 2016 (UTC) JSYK Mr Zuul has been permanently blocked. No way for him to get out of this as Wikia made sure that his attempts of DDoS'ing and changing IPs are refuted, so now he's nothing but a forgotten memory. Just wanted to let you know is all. :) 22:03, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Look's like my IP address change went smoothly bruh! Can't keep me out if i don't want to stay out jackass. I'll just keep changing the IP address and making new accounts from here on out. Catch me if you can bitch. Also your contact with me via google + and your comments on youtube legally constitute harassment as you kept it up after it was obviously unwanted. Also high alert? you should be on imminent attack alert Zuul's-back (talk) 00:39, January 14, 2016 (UTC)Zuul's-back :Awww, looks like we've got a computer freak here that has all day, sat at his keyboard, bashing it while crying. Woah! Sorry kiddo! You're good with your words huh? Shame you're not as good with your attitude. I never even contacted you over Google, and Google haven't got time to deal with your shit that you started in the first place. :It's such a shame, seeing someone that seemed of high knowledge, somehow convinced they're right, even after Wikia members and Staff put you right. What a shame. Take your pills, and go. :Give up. We have a strong community and a poncy intruder like you won't get us down. You know how easy it is to block someone? Quicker than creating an account and IP. Give yourself up. You seriously don't think we've had experiences like this in the past? Well we have, and we've pulled through them. It's more fun for me to click block within a minute of an account being created. Monk Talk 07:46, January 14, 2016 (UTC) There's a new vandal on the loose User:Oron189 has been going around creating useless categories that serve only for trolling purposes, as well as creating a page which says to only add 'catefories' and no information. Just saying this, as it seems no one else has cottoned on just yet to what's going on. --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 23:51, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Zuul I have submitted a report to wikia. Hopefully they can stop him from continually attacking the site. Chin up, it'll be over soon. Also, realize that I will NEVER accept your resignation. You're one of the best here, and I would be saddened if you left. Leo68 (talk) 03:22, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :I appreciate that man, thanks. It's just that I've been receiving a lot of hate lately, both here and in the real world. Monk Talk 07:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) About the userbox May I know how to create a userbox? I appreciate your help. :) Dëan Talk 09:49, January 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Miljet I kinda spawned too many Miljets and they all clipped into eachother and exploded. Didn't actually see that on the screenshot. Will re-do it. 18:06, January 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: New Pics I always do that. When a DLC drops I usually take a quick picture with what I have available at the time, and then when ScriptHookV updates I take the proper pic. I held off a while with the EaOC pics since I didn't get the time to do it. Almost all original EaOC pics had dirty cars so I felt like replacing them. As for Gang Burrito, I read a conversation with Switch101 about the Lost MC Gang Burrito - I liked the angle in his picture and I can agree that my original was stupidly high so I changed that. Regarding your helicopter pics, they're perfect. 21:20, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :The contrast is a little bit too high IMO, but other than that it looks good. 21:51, January 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Emergencies complete Sure, I'll check the motorcycles. Just gotta test some different angles to see what looks good for them. I'm also working on more GTA V character pics since some of them are in need for new shots. Switch101 (talk) 21:34, January 17, 2016 (UTC) BirdBlock29 Remember him? Looks like he's back and using this account. You know what to do. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:24, January 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Whoa. Easy there. It was just a question. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:48, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Good day again Monk, it has been a while. I apologise for my rather long hiatus, I was customizing the settings on my new P.C. (which typically takes me several days), and I had difficulty remembering my old password, to the point that I had to reset it. How has your new year been so far? From the looks of your greeting and the last few messages on your Talk page, I would assume that it could be better, and I am sorry to hear of it. I will now be resuming my activity here, so expect to see more edits from me again. Regards, TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:34, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ??? Yo holmes. You alright? I noticed your talk page message and that Cam is presumably leaving the wiki. Is everything all good? Also, not to be nosy but you forgave Andre? I saw he recreated Facebook and commented on one of your statuses. ( ) 04:50, January 20, 2016 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Things are not okay man. I've upset too many people, Cam's gonna leave becsuse of me. Kate went into hospital, Everything's fucked up. Monk Talk 07:50, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Holy shit!!! How did all of this happen? Like who did you upset and why? And how did Kate end up there?! Good gosh shit's terrible now! I can probably talk it out to Cam though if you tell me. ( ) 11:37, January 20, 2016 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::Apologies if I seem to be butting in to this conversation, but I was of the opinion, judging by your demeanor on Xbox LIVE (as much as one can tell of another's demeanor from text messages) that the issues concerning users on this wiki that you may have upset had been dealt with already. I am not sure who Kate is, but I am sorry to hear that she has ended up in hospital. How is everything with her, if you do not mind me asking as well? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:58, January 20, 2016 (UTC)